


Milk for Breakfast

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Keith (Voltron), Cow shiro, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 小猫喝牛奶。猫猫k和奶牛s
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Milk for Breakfast

Shiro肚腹上窝了半只猫，整晚暖乎乎毛茸茸，且随时有过敏危险。醒来时舌头感觉挺怪，用指头一捻，是根乌漆墨黑猫毛。  
他弹弹舌，揽住Keith半边腰，男孩从他肚子流到床单，上下半身扭转一百八十度，像块刚出炉的蝴蝶饼。Shiro随手抓挠松开的衬衫下柔软肚皮，每每被抓此处、Keith才显出慢半拍狩猎本能：首先蜷缩身体防护要害，紧接手脚并用锁死敌械，最后他仍两眼死闭，嘴唇张开，尖尖犬齿流畅陷入Shiro臂弯的凹陷。Shiro配合地哎呦了一声。  
他仍旧困，然而胸口酸胀，闷痛半夜直到在热与湿黏中焦躁醒来。Keith湿润鼻尖动动，随即打起呵欠，他睁开一边眼睛，似乎半沉睡梦泥淖等Shiro拽着他尾巴捞出。嘴角还有口水印儿。  
“早安。”Shiro含糊地问好，帮他梳开眼前打绺毛发。又一个巨大的呵欠，尖牙毕露，Keith爬上来，两只小爪子按在两边柔软胸乳。噘着嘴的表情使他看上去仿佛心情不快，但其实猫大部分时间都那个样子。  
Shiro胀鼓鼓的胸口被他一按，乳头发刺好似就要有物事涌出。呼噜声也毛茸茸的，Keith困倦但努力地揉弄他的乳部，带着猫科天生的、满不在乎但又掌控一切的气势，在他身上一丝不苟踩奶。Shiro合上眼皮，这一过程本不该如此愉悦，更别说，唉，挺立的乳尖一颤，确实溢出一小股奶水来。  
猫几乎立刻扑过去，把那滴甜东西合着乳头含进嘴，他贪心不足，将橄榄色乳晕也吃入，嘬得弹软乳房向上缩去，像大团奶油冰激凌。Shiro哼了一声，感到更多液体被温热口腔吸出小孔，Keith无害的粉红舌尖后，半透明倒刺是个隐蔽丛林，嚼开误入其间可怜猎物的血肉。软勾重重扫过溢乳的小洞，Shiro惊叫并拱起下半身，因无人抚慰颤抖不已。猫不满早餐受打扰，另只手牢牢捏住没被吸过那边乳房，吃着一边，还要占住另一边，多么孩子气的宣誓主权。他以指腹捻弄多余奶液，像饿疯了的野物将指头一并塞进嘴角，一滴不肯浪费。  
Shiro涨奶涨得难受，但知道他吃不饱几分，呻吟着、盖住他小小爪垫，将自己被忽视那瓣胸乳捏得红软变形。Keith终于打破一心专注，狠狠吮住湿漉奶头，一口松开时舌尖滴答牛乳，他瞥了Shiro一眼，顺他的意去吃另一边，但此次不再躁动饥饿吃没吃相。他将乳肉拢入虎口，一握一握如挤压奶油，小口舔走在乳孔上聚拢的奶滴。  
这个吃法可太慢也太折磨人了。Shiro总不能任他将早点延到下午茶，于是更卖力往他嘴巴挺起胸部，使劲一揉，竟然喷出小股奶滴来，直淌下猫咪鼻头。Keith冲着他肚子打了个小喷嚏。  
他略带控诉地看过来，Shiro给他抹抹脸：“吃饱了吗？”  
Keith将此当作亲吻的讯号，缠进一个浓而腥甜的吻，Shiro的舌头、嘴唇、上颚，都被那一口倒刺刮擦而细密生痛，他尝到点自己的奶水，晕乎乎的，说不上滋味。猫咪好心舔净他的吻部，嘴唇一圈皆又涩又肿，接着男孩伸出长长的猫舌头、满意地卷过自己口鼻，清理吃饭留下的乱糟糟。过于专心，突然脸皱成一团，舌头缩不回去——让牙齿咬到了。  
Shiro忍俊不禁，让他伸出来给自己看看，捧着猫脸检视舌面一点红印。Keith乖乖的，即使口水都流到他指头上，Shiro小心碰碰里头那片可爱且吓人的小勾子，不敢往深，怕弄得Keith想吐。  
紧急状况已经解除了，Shiro陷在枕头里四肢酸绵，他的双乳被吃得软而胀，涂着唾液和奶水，Keith直起上半身歪头审视，伸爪又踩了两下。一个大到会令人下颌酸痛的呵欠。  
Shiro忍不住跟着打呵欠，同时感到男孩跨坐他一条大腿，蹭在下面那东西可不是尾巴，或手指，或带倒刺的舌。不过，确实也是个带倒刺的玩意儿。Keith窸窸窣窣地寻找着，将Shiro大腿搭在肩膀，牙齿咬咬，一路延入内侧，Shiro闭上眼睛，呼噜声再度嵌进皮肤，知道自己的早餐才就此开始。

END


End file.
